


Rock This Girl

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a little time before his mission.  <i>Vengeance</i> missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock This Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's "notjustclosets" ficathon, in which a group of us wrote John and Elizabeth having sex in every single episode from Rising through First Strike. Originally posted May 2008.
> 
> This absolutely _nothing_ like what I'd intended to write, which was a totally angsty post-ep. Instead it became a lighter teaser sequence missing scene -- in a closet. 'Cuz I don't think I've written them in a closet yet, and, well, the whole "not _just_ closets" thing got me thinking.
> 
> Title stolen from the Jann Arden song of the same name, because it makes sense to me. :D
> 
> Many, many thanks to momm2five for betaing. Much appreciated!

Elizabeth let out a muted yelp when John wrapped an unexpected arm around her waist and pulled her through a door into... a storage closet? "What are you doing?" she demanded, albeit without any force, but he didn't answer. Instead he took a step forward as the door closed behind them and settled his hands on her waist, backing her up until she hit the wall. Bodies pressed together from chests to hips to knees, he bent his head to kiss her.

The half-formed thought of telling him to stop tumbled away beneath the familiar pressure of his lips, and she sighed a little as he slid a hand around to rest low on her back, his thumb rubbing gently through the material of her shirt. Elizabeth tilted her head for a better angle, bringing her hand up to cup the back of his neck. He nipped lightly at her bottom lip before laving it with his tongue, and she parted her own lips to let her tongue tangle with his. He made a quiet noise low in his throat when she scratched at the base of his skull.

The sound penetrated the haze that had blurred her mind and Elizabeth put her hands against John's chest, pushing until he took a step away, though he left his hands on her hip and back. It was something she was still getting used to, his seeming need to touch her whenever they were alone; when she stopped to think about it, she wasn't really _surprised_ by how tactile he was, but it was another thing entirely to get used to. Before they'd slept together the first time, she could have counted the number of times he'd touched her voluntarily on one hand and still have fingers left over.

"What are you doing?" she asked, forcing herself to remember that they were in a _storage closet_ and, besides, that they'd be expected in the control room fairly soon. "You're leaving in half an hour. Your team will be waiting."

John grinned at her, raising a hand to brush her hair back and then leaning in to kiss along her jaw. "We've got time," he said between kisses. "Rodney," kiss "will take" kiss "forever" kiss "to get ready." He changed tactics, licking his way down her neck, and Elizabeth let her head drop back against the wall.

"We're in a closet," she protested, somewhat annoyed that her voice came out sounding so breathless. Sure, he had the ability to disrupt her thinking, even talk her into doing things she knew she shouldn't, but she didn't have to make it so _easy_ for him. "Anyone could walk in here."

John bit carefully at where her neck curved into her shoulder, and Elizabeth mentally congratulated herself at holding back the moan... if only just. But then he slid the hand on the small of her back down, just beneath the waist of her pants, and she lost the battle the second time. Her hands clutched at his shoulders – when had she moved them there? – and she could feel him smiling against her neck.

His thigh slid between hers, pressing up, and she instinctively ground down against him. "No one ever comes in here," he said, and for a second she wondered what he was talking about before it occurred to her that she'd been protesting. "I think they've forgotten we even store anything in here."

A thumb rubbed over her nipple and she shivered. "Damn you," she muttered, and then decided that he should use his mouth for something other than speaking before he talked her into something even more stupid than what they were about to do.

She lifted both hands from his shoulder to tunnel through his hair, her thumbs coming to rest just behind his ears in order to drag him down for an open-mouth kiss. He met her halfway without missing a beat, his tongue slippery and warm against hers.

His hands moved beneath her shirt, dancing up along her sides and ribcage before teasing the undersides of both breasts. Elizabeth arched her back, seeking more pressure, her hips jerking involuntarily against the thigh still pressed between hers.

John chuckled, tongue still tangled with hers, and she figured it was time for a little quid pro quo. She ran one hand down his back and then back up, this time beneath his shirt, trailing her nails lightly over his spine. He groaned and she smiled, running her hand back down with a little more pressure this time. When she hit the waistband of his pants, she didn't stop but instead kept going, cupping his ass and pulling him closer.

He broke their kiss then, one hand tightening over her breast as he sucked in a harsh breath. It took a few moments before he opened his eyes, and she arched an eyebrow at him when he finally did. "Tease," he accused, and she took a moment to feel smug at the way his voice was a little huskier than usual.

"Technically speaking," she began with feigned thoughtfulness, moving both hands to the hem of his shirt and beginning to slide it up oh so slowly, "I'm only a tease if I don't follow through, and I assure you—" she paused to pull the shirt over his head, waiting until she had his full attention once again, "—I have _every_ intention of following through."

She leaned forward before she could see his reaction, running the flat of her tongue over one of his nipples before setting her lips around the other and suckling hard. He shuddered against her, swearing lowly, and without giving him any chance to recover she slid one hand down to cup him through his pants. He made a noise she'd only ever managed to draw from him twice before, and her body tightened in response.

Elizabeth pulled away only long enough to strip off her shirt before she had her mouth right back at his chest, her fingers fumbling at John's belt even as his worked at the button and zipper of her pants. He managed to get hers undone first, shoving her pants down her hips. He stroked up her inner thighs, one at a time, and Elizabeth spread her legs in silent encouragement. John wasn't above teasing her a little, circling fingertips up and down, coming closer and closer without touching, before finally caressing her through her panties so lightly she could barely feel it.

It was her turn to pull away with a moan, resting her head against the wall again as she breathed heavily through her mouth. Even with her eyes closed she knew John was watching her, and she sensed him moving closer before she felt his breath against her flushed face. "You're beautiful," he breathed into her ear, and Elizabeth blushed for an entirely different reason this time. He said things like that very rarely, and for some reason it was a lot harder to get used to than his need to touch her. It wasn't that she didn't believe him – she could see it in how he looked at her sometimes – but it wasn't something he usually voiced.

Of course, she was as bad in her own way: she hadn't told him she loved him. She almost told him right then, but changed her mind at the last second. There'd be time enough for that later.

Elizabeth raised herself up on the balls of her feet to kiss him, fingers shaking as they finally unbuckled his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping with more ease. She felt him hold his breath in anticipation when she slid her hand inside his boxers, then let it out explosively when her fingers finally wrapped around him.

She stroked him a few times, hand tightening convulsively when he slid a finger past her panties and inside her. Her head dropped forward to rest against his collarbone, her movements faltering as he added a second finger. She moaned his name, feeling him shudder, and withdrew her hand to push his pants and boxers down past his hips. "I want you inside me," she said clearly, and he groaned a _Fuck yes_ into her neck before dropping to his knees to hurriedly unlace her boots, pulling them and her pants off. On his feet once more, he didn't bother removing the rest of his own clothing, instead settling a hand on her hip and running it down to her knee, which he urged up over his hip. Elizabeth looped her arms around his shoulders as he bent his knees, and then he was pushing inside her with one long, slow stroke.

They held still for a few moments. Elizabeth readjusted the leg over John's hip so that it wrapped low around his back, letting him move just that much deeper, and then he was moving, muscles flexing beneath her calf as he withdrew and thrust back in.

It didn't take long before they abandoned slow for hard and fast. She didn't have much leverage in this position, but it was a surprisingly good angle, especially when John slid a hand between their bodies to rub at her clit. She pulled him closer, his chest hair tickling her nipples and the pressure of his chest against hers easing the ache in her breasts, and pressed sloppy kisses to his neck and jaw as his fingers started moving faster against her. When she came, Elizabeth had just enough presence of mind left to remember that someone could be outside in the hallway, and buried her cry in his shoulder. Distantly, she felt John's rhythm change, and a minute later he was spasming against and within her, moaning her name in her ear.

To Elizabeth, their breathing sounded loud in the small room, and her small noise of discomfort when she lowered her leg seemed to echo. She left her arms wrapped around John's shoulders for a little while longer, letting him and the wall help hold her up until her legs readjusted. She pressed a final kiss to his collarbone before pulling back, and he kissed her temple and forehead before letting her go.

Elizabeth glanced at her watch before searching for her clothes. "We're going to be late," she said, but somehow she wasn't as bothered by the idea as she had been not so long ago. "I'm surprised no one's come looking for us yet."

"I told you Rodney would take forever. I bet you we'll still beat him there." He paused in dressing to study her critically. "You might want to stop by a mirror before we hit the control room."

"Why?" She ran a self-conscious hand through her hair.

He gave her a grin that was probably supposed to look innocent, but she knew him too well to buy it. "'Cause you look like you've just had sex up against a wall."

Elizabeth smacked his arm. "Keep pushing your luck, Colonel, and see if this ever happens again." She tugged her shirt into place, combed her fingers through her hair one last time, and moved for the door. John caught up to her just as she stepped into the hallway. "You'll be careful, right?" She asked suddenly, her mind already skipping ahead to his mission.

John reached over and squeezed her arm. "It's probably just a communications glitch. We'll be home before you know it."

She nodded, not sure where her sudden trepidation had come from. "I'm sure you're right," she said, shaking off the feeling.

As John had predicted, they weren't the last ones in the control room in spite of getting there just on time; Rodney came rushing in several minutes later, muttering about something too quickly for her to catch. Then the 'gate was dialling and the four of them were headed for the event horizon, John tossing her a quick little wave before he disappeared after his team, leaving her alone. "Be safe," she said quietly to the empty room, and then turned and headed up the stairs to her office.

_\--end--_


End file.
